It is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 9-235282 that penthiopyrad shows an effect as a fungicidal compound in application methods such as seed sterilization, foliar spray application, and the like, against: rice diseases of rice blast disease (Pyricularia oryzae), brown spot (Cochliobolus miyabeanus), sheath blight disease (Rhizoctonia solani) and bakanae disease (Gibberella fujikuroi); wheat-like cereal diseases such as powdery mildew (Erysiphe graminis), barley stripe (Pyrenophora graminea), Typhula snow mold (Typhula sp.) and loose smut (Ustilago tritici); powdery mildew of grapes (Uncinula necator); powdery mildew of apples (Podosphaera leucotricha); powdery mildew of cucurbitaceae (Sphaerotheca fuliginea); and the like.
Moreover, it is described in JP-A Nos. 11-228309, 11-292715, 11-302107, 11-302108, 11-302109, 11-302110, 11-302111, 2001-072511, 2001-072512, and 2001-072513 that a composition containing penthiopyrad and other fungicidal compound(s) shows an effect, by application method, such as seed sterilization, foliar application, soil application and water application, against: rice diseases of rice blast disease (Pyricularia oryzae), brown spot (Cochliobolus miyabeanus), sheath blight disease (Rhizoctonia solani) and bakanae disease (Gibberella fujikuroi); wheat-like cereal diseases of powdery mildew (Erysiphe graminis), barley stripe (Pyrenophora graminea), Typhula snow mold (Typhula sp.) and loose smut (Ustilago tritici); powdery mildew of grapes (Uncinula necator); powdery mildew of apples (Podosphaera leucotricha); powdery mildew of cucurbitaceae (Sphaerotheca fuliginea); and the like.
However, a control effect is not yet known from mixing penthiopyrad with fenoxanil, trifloxystrobin, tecloftalam, oxytetracycline, streptomycin, mildiomycin, ipconazole, pefurazoate, etridiazole, triticonazole, cyproconazole, copper, basic copper chloride, basic copper sulphate, oxine copper, anhydrous copper sulfate, copper II hydroxide, fuberidazole, tolclofos-methyl, dinocap, thiuram, propineb, zineb, ziram, ambam, hydroxyisoxazol (hymexazol), methasulfocarb, chloropicrin, flusulfamide, dazomet, methylisothiocyanate, potassium salt of hydroxyisoxazol, 1,3-dichloropropene, carbam, rapeseed oil, machine oil, lime sulfur mixture, zinc sulfate, fentin, sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate, hypochlorite, flumorph, metallic silver, chloroneb, dichlofluanid, dichloram, dithianon, diflumetorim, dimethirimol, silthiofam, spiroxamine, thiaziazine (milneb), tolylfluanid, nitrothal-isopropyl, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fluopicolide, propamocarb, propamocarb hydrochloride, benthiazole, organic nickel, resveratrol, iminoctadine acetate, tiadinil, guazatine, or triazoxide.